


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.VII

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Professor Otabek, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Sort Of, student yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Student Yura is a tease and professor Beka is gonna punish him for it.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.VII

**Author's Note:**

> My own summaries make me cringe sometimes lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ^^

Otabek walked inside the classroom. He only had one more class left and then some paper work and he would finally be able to return to the comfort of his home.  
  
He placed his books on his desk and sighed. He was dead tired and hated Wednesdays. For him Wednesdays were the hardest days of the week.  
  
Just then, he heard the door clicking behind him and someone locking it. He turned to look and his jaw dropped. In front of the door was standing the lean blond figure that had been scandalizing Otabek's dreams for a long time now, wearing only black lace stockings, a Guns'n'Roses t-shirt and black eyeliner that was making his feline green eyes stand out even more .  
  
The blond noticed Otabek's reaction and smirked.  "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Otabek swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came for you "  
  
"I told you not to come. "  
  
The blond rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you told me. I wanted to see you." He moved closer to Otabek but the kazakh took a step back.  
  
"I work here. You shouldn't be here. You graduated."  
  
"Were else am I supposed to find you, professor? You've been avoiding my calls and my texts. Should I come by your house, meet your lovely husband? I'm sure he'd love to find out about me."  
  
Otabek moved fast and pinned the blond against the wall, pulling his hands above his head. "I told you to stay away from me. Why are you here again?" he said in a low angry voice.  
  
"Mmm... I like it when you're rough, daddy. " he smirked and licked the Kazakh's lips.  
  
Otabek let go of the blond and stepped back, rubbing his eyes. "You should leave." He muffled  
  
"No." The blond said angered. "I'm here to see you and I will." He moved again with feline movements and sat on top of the front desk, opening his long pale legs wide, causing Otabek to swallow hard and avert his gaze.  
  
"You played with me." The blond hissed. "Just a mindless young omega to pass your time. An easy fuck because you were bored of your dull husband. "  
  
"Please, stop. The students will start coming in a few minutes. Some of them are probably standing outside already. "  
  
"The door is locked. They might only hear us." The blond grinned and moved his hand slowly to his growing erection, pulling it out and taking it in his hand and stroking it.  
  
Otabek licked his lips.  
  
"I fell for you but you chose your shitty husband."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"No." The blond hissed. "Was I a good fuck?" He asked, stroking his cock and letting out soft moans. "Did you have fun fucking me and shooting your cum inside me in the back of your car or in the school's toilets, pinning me against the wall, trying not to scream your name over and over again."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Everything. I want you to leave your husband and be with me forever. I want you to belong to me and only me. I want you to fuck me with your huge dark cock anytime everyday. I want you, professor. "  
  
"Please, stop." Otabek said with a weak voice.  
  
"I can't sleep at night, thinking of you, your strong hands on me..." he moved his hand under his T-shirt and began rubbing his nipple. "...your huge cock inside me, hot and full of cum, hitting my spot like no one ever has done before...Ah..." Precum began rolling down the blond's cock. "And when I make those thoughts, I touch myself, professor, like I do now and I moan and scream daddy."  
  
"Stop." The Kazakh pleaded.  
  
"Fuck me, daddy. Reduce me into your fucktoy, your cumslut. Fill me with your seed, making me heavy and marked as yours. Make me yours. Let me serve you, daddy." He moaned.  
  
Otabek was instantly on top of him on the desk, his left hand covering the blond's mouth and his right holding his thigh hard. "Make one sound and I'm leaving you to take care of your needs on your own. Are we clear?" The Kazakh hissed with a low voice.  
  
The blond nodded looking at him with lustful eyes, as if begging for more. Otabek uncovered his mouth and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue inside the blond's warm inviting mouth. The blond sucked him inside as if his life depended on it and his toes curled from the pleasure.

 Otabek unzipped his pants and took hold of his painfully erected cock. He took the blond's shirt off, leaving him only in his stockings and pulled his leg up, placing it on his shoulder, opening his hole wide for his cock. With a ferocious move he penetrated him and the blond cried out, clutching hard on his shoulder.

Otabek covered the blond's mouth again. "Shh... I said not a sound or I'm leaving." He whispered as he kept thrusting.  
  
"Yes, daddy. Yes...I'll be good. I promise." He said through silent sobs and cries.  
  
"The students are probably standing outside. They mustn't hear us. But I guess you would like that, ha? For people to hear that you are being fucked dirty and fast like a whore? Hear you moan and cry with my cock deep inside you? Maybe you would even enjoy being seen like this, your legs wide open for my cock to claim you."  
  
The blond's eyes rolled and his head fell back. "Yes... Daddy... Yes..."  
  
"What a perverted slut. You were always like this. Such a tease. Teasing me with your tight jeans and revealing shirts in class. I wanted to have you ride my cock in front of everyone to see you whimper and moan loud. Would you have like that?"  
  
"Yes, daddy." He whimpered and shivered. "I love it. It's so deep, so full, daddy, so huge. I need it. I need it. Make me yours, please, daddy.  "  
  
Otabek kept thrusting fast and deep, leaning in and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it hard.  
  
The blond cried out. "Daddyyy... Breed me. Put a baby inside me. I wanna walk around heavy with your seed."  
  
"If I do that, then you'll belong to me, kitten, forever."  
  
"Yes, daddy... I love you, daddy. I'm yours...yours."  
  
The blond let his head fall back but the Kazakh grabbed the back of his hair and pulled it back up. "Look at me when you cum." He growled.  
  
After a few more thrust of Otabek's cock hitting his sweet spot, the blond felt ripples of pleasure, covering from head to toe and then his body going limp, only the Kazakh's arms keeping him in place and he came hard, his vision turning white. Otabek came too after a few seconds, spilling his seed deep inside the blond. He carefully pulled the blond's leg away from his shoulder and placed it down. He pulled the blond into his arms and buried his head in the crook of his neck, waiting to calm down from his orgasm.  
  
Yuri hugged him back. "Beka..." He whispered.  
  
"I can't believe you walked into my workplace and convinced me to do this. If anyone finds out, I am so fired." He mumbled.  
  
Yuri chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm rich. I'll be your sugar daddy."  
  
"Good. Now all my worries are gone." Otabek replied sarcastically.  
  
Yuri untangled himself from Otabek. "Help me dress. Your students are probably waiting outside."  
  
Otabek cleaned the cum off Yuri as the Russian put on his shirt and then his pants.  
  
"Do you think they heard us?" Otabek asked as Yuri put on his shoes.  
  
"I'm sure they did. You moan really loud, Beka, especially when I call you daddy." Yuri grinned and winked.  
  
"Jesus." Otabek's face turned crimson red. "My teenage students just heard me having sex."  
  
Yuri put on his leather jacket laughing. He approached Otabek and kissed his jaw. "Consider that you just did them a favor. They just heard their hottest teacher fucking. I'm sure their underwear are soaked right now."  
  
"You aren't helping."  
  
Yuri laughed. "All those bitches are going to have such a huge crush on you but remember." Yuri pinned him against the wall. "If you ever cheat on me, I'll chop your dick off and then I'll put you in the fucking ground, Beka. Capisci? You belong to me."  
  
Otabek wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "Mmm...forever, Yura. I'm yours." He kissed his forehead. "Go now. The class starts in two minutes "  
  
Yuri kissed him softly on the lips. "This is your last class. Right?"  
  
"Yes. Then I only have some paper work and I'll be home for dinner."  
  
Yuri smiled. "Good. I'll make pirozhki. Love you." He unlocked the door and rushed outside. 

 

 

Otabek walked inside the house that smelled of pirozhki and smiled widely. He was finally home. He took off his shoes and jacket and walked further in to find Yuri.  
  
He found him in the kitchen, making salad on the kitchen counter, wearing nothing but Otabek's old sweater again. Otabek's dick grew instantly harder. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and rubbed his hardening cock between Yuri's asscheeks. He kissed his neck. "Hi, kitten."  
  
"Someone's in a good mood." Yuri smiled.  
  
"I'm always in a good mood when I am about to punish a naughty kitty."  
  
"What are you talking about, daddy?"  
  
"Yura, you've been a very naughty kitty. Very naughty indeed."  
  
"I-I don't understand, daddy. What did I do?" Yuri brought his index finger between his lips.  
  
"You marched into daddy's work and teased him until daddy couldn't take it any longer and fucked you hard in the classroom where he teaches. That was very naughty, baby."  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy. I was missing you and your big cock a lot. I couldn't help it. Don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad but I need to punish you, to teach you to behave better. Kitties aren't supposed to come to daddy's workplace."  
  
"H-How are you going to punish me, daddy?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I will fuck you hard like you like it and then right before you cum I will stop and then you'll be left crying and begging for the release only my cock can give you, kitten."  
  
Yuri trembled. "N-no, daddy. That's a very heavy punishment. Please daddy don't do that." Yuri pleaded.  
  
"Then maybe I should fuck you but not cum inside you. I won't give you my cum that you seem to love so much."  
  
"Daddy is so cruel to me."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
Otabek kneeled and lowered Yuri's underwear. He grobbed Yuri's asscheeks and pulled them apart, revealing the sweet hole already wet and inviting. He ran his tongue around the rim and felt Yuri quivering.  
  
"Kitten, you always taste divine." Otabek moaned and Yuri felt the vibrations of Otabek's voice all over his body. He moved his ass trying to get Otabek's tongue inside him to no avail.  
  
"Daddy, please." He pleaded.  
  
"What is it, kitten?  
  
"I need you, daddy."  
  
"Tell me. What exactly?"  
  
"E-eat me out, daddy. I need your tongue inside me." He shivered.  
  
Otabek let his tongue go pass Yuri's rim and began fucking him with it, twisting it and rubbing it on Yuri's sensitive spot.  
  
Yuri was moaning loud and tears were rolling down his eyes. "D-daddy... No... Gonna cum... No, daddy."  
  
"What do you want, kitten?"  
  
"Your cock.. Inside me... Fuck me."  
  
Otabek stood up and took off his and Yuri's clothes. He pushed Yuri's head down, making his upper body lie on the kitchen counter. He grabbed his hair and with one thrust he buried himself deep inside of Yuri.  
  
Yuri sobbed and his eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
  
"Do you like that, Yura?" Otabek asked with a smirk as he was thrusting  ferociously in Yuri.  
  
"Yes, daddy. More." Yuri moaned.   
  
"Always so thirsty for my cock, dirty little kitty."  
  
"Daddy... I'm gonna c-cum. More, please."  
  
The moment Otabek heard that, he pulled away. When Yuri realized what was going on, his eyes widened in shock. "Beka?" He turned around to see Otabek seated on a chair, stroking his rock hard dick with a sardonic smile on his face.  
  
"Do you want my cock, kitten?"  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"Then kneel." Yuri did. Otabek cupped his chin. "Are you ever going to bother daddy while he is doing his job?"  
  
"No. Never"  
  
"Are you going to be obedient to daddy?"  
  
"Yes, daddy. I promise. Please."  
  
"Then you can have my cock. Come ride it."  
  
Yuri stood up and quickly straddled Otabek, sitting slowly on his cock. The moment he was fully seated, he began rocking his hips hard. "It feels so good. It's so good, daddy. Daddy's big cock is inside me again" he whimpered " It's rubbing my walls so nicely. Daddy... I'm cumming, daddy."  
  
Yuri came hard, his whole body shaking from pleasure. Otabek followed right after, feeling Yuri's hole clench to milk his seed made him unable to hold any longer and spilling his seed deep inside Yuri.  
  
Once Yuri had calmed down from his orgasm, he wrapped his hands around the Kazakh's neck, buring his face on his chest and purring in satisfaction. 

Otabek chuckled and hugged him back. "Hey, that was supposed to be your punishment. You're not supposed to purr." He said jokingly while caressing his hair and kissing the top of his blond head.  
  
"Maybe I should come by your work more often then." Yuri said sleepily.  
  
"You're more than welcome, baby."

 

 

They showered, had dinner, watched a movie and then went to sleep together as they do every night.  
  
Otabek woke up in the middle of the night feeling cold. He opened his eyes to see that Yuri wasn't there, sleeping next to him. He looked at the clock. 3am. For some reason, he started feeling worried for Yuri but he pushed the thought aside. He was probably in the bathroom. He decided to wait for him but ten minutes later, Yuri still hadn't returned.  
  
Otabek stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He saw the door half open and light was coming out of it. He knocked lightly. "Yura, are you okay in there?" No answer. Now he was seriously worried. "Yura, I'm coming in. Okay?"  
  
Otabek entered hastily prepared to find Yuri passed out on the floor or for something even worse but instead he found him sitting on top of the toilet cover, wearing only Otabek's sweater, his bare feet touching the cold floor and his long golden hair covering his face.  
  
"Yura, baby, what's wrong?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He kneeled in front of Yuri. "Your feet are gonna freeze." He cupped one of Yuri's feet trying to keep it warm.  
  
"Yura..." Otabek noticed something between Yuri's hands. He gently took it in his own. It was a pregnancy test.  
  
"It's negative." Yuri whispered. He turned to look at Otabek. His eyes were red. He began sobbing again, tears were rolling down his eyes.  
  
Otabek sighed. "Yura, I'm not a doctor but isn't it a little early to be pregnant? Only recently you got off birth control."  
  
"Mila got pregnant immediately."  
  
"Good for Mila. You aren't her. Your body works differently."  
  
"But we are having sex every day. We are in our most fertile age. If I don't get pregnant now, then I'll never get pregnant and those stupid tests all they show is negative, negative, negative...Why Beka?" Yuri covered his face with his eyes and began crying again.  
  
"Yura, how many tests have you had?"  
  
"I don't know ten, fifteen..."  
  
Otabek felt his jaw clenching involuntarily. "This isn't healthy." He mumbled and threw the pregnancy test in the trash can. "Yura, do you have any more pregnancy tests?" He asked in a strict tone.  
  
"Th-three more on the top shelf."  
  
Otabek reached and grabbed them. "That's it. We're throwing them away." Otabek threw them in the trash can too.  
  
"What? No, Beka. I-i need them, please. What if I really get pregnant."  
  
"This is turning into an obsession, Yura. If you get pregnant, trust me, you'll know."  
  
Yuri lowered his gaze, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Otabek kneeled once again in front of him. "Yura, my baby, don't cry please. A baby will come when it's the right time to come."  
  
"Do you even want a baby, Beka? Because sometimes it feels like you don't." He said half in anger half in bitterness.  
  
"I do. Of course, I do but what I want more is to know that you are happy. I want to return home and see you smile. I want to have sex with you and know that afterwards you're sleeping peacefully in my arms, not that you wake up in the middle of the night to take pregnancy tests behind my back. With or without a baby, I want you to be happy because you are what matters the most, Yura."  
  
"You say that now but what if I never get pregnant? What if I pushed my body beyond its limits all these years and I ruined it? What if you leave me and decide to find another omega or a beta to have babies with?"  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Yura. Your body is fine. Mila and Katsuki pushed their bodies to their limits and they now have children. We just need more time. Babies don't just fall from the sky. As for leaving you, how can you say such a terrible thing?" Otabek held the blond by the shoulders. "Never, Yura. I am yours and you are mine forever."  
  
"You say that now. Wait until I won't be getting pregnant."  
  
Otabek stood up. "Dammit, Yura. What if I have the problem?"  
  
"Don't say that." Yuri cried.  
  
"Why not? I was a professional athlete for years too. Maybe I pushed my body to its limits and I ruined it. Will you leave me, find another alpha to have babies with?"

Yuri jumped up. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT" he screamed and hugged Otabek tightly, wrapping his arms around his torso. "I'll never leave you. Never, Beka. Never. Never." Sobs were ravaging his body.  
  
Otabek hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Yura. I'm so sorry. Please calm down."  
  
Yuri wiped his tears."I'm sorry too, Beka. You're right. In everything. I-I'll try not to obsess over it."  
  
Otabek hugged him tightier. "That's good, Yura. How about we go for a ride to get some fresh air?" He said softly.  
  
"It's 3am."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's raining, Beka."  
  
"We'll get the car. Come on, Yura. We can go to that coffee shop you say you love that's open 24/7, the one with the cups in neon colors and the funny name. What's it called?"  
  
Yuri laughed and rolled his eyes. "The coffee addicted tiger."  
  
"Yeah that one and we can have hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate cake. What do you say."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Awesome." Otabek kissed him on the lips. "Wait here. I'll get dressed and bring your clothes here."  
  
Two minutes later Otabek returned to the bathroom, dressed in grey sweatpants, grey shirt and a fluffy brown jacket. He helped Yuri put on his black sweatpants and purple shirt. When Yuri saw his fluffy jacket he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I knew you would bring me the jacket with the cat ears. " he said and put it on.  
  
Otabek pulled up Yuri's hoodie and smiled. "I can't help it. You are too cute in it. " he said and kissed Yuri on the nose. "Besides, I want us to match." He pulled up the hoodie of his own fluffy jacket to reveal that it had bear ears.  
  
Yuri's eyes widened and his face flushed. "Oh my God, Beka, you look so cute!!!" He jumped on him and started kissing him everywhere on the face.  
  
Otabek laughed. "Come on, Yura. Let's go "  
Yuri nodded and pulled away, taking Otabek's hand in his own.  
  
When they were in the elevator Yuri turned and hugged Otabek burring his face in his neck. "Beka, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you." He whispered.  
  
Otabek rubbed his back. "Everything will be alright, Yura. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make Yuri pregnant in the next chapter or wait a little longer? I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Also, should I change the rating from mature to explicit? In my opinion, what I write isn't explicit but then again, I read and watch lots of porn, so i'm probably desensitized to it. What do you think?


End file.
